Total Drama Songs
by FanTD97
Summary: Coleccion de Song Fic de Total Drama. Canciones hasta ahora: Americano, Paparazzi, Edge Of Glory. Por favor, pasa, lee y deja review. Se los ruego, dejen review. Estoy desesperada, por favor NO ignoren, lean y lo más importante, DEJEN REVIEW POR FAVOR Pero por favor LEAN Y COMENTEN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO
1. Americano AlejandroxHeather

**BIEN. Parece que las PUTAS SAMARITANAS DE MIERDA ELIMINARON MI COLECCION DE SONG-FICS. Por lo que tengo que subirlas de nuevo. **

**Gracias a Dios este se salvo.**

**Sumary/Trama: Heather Va en busca de un nuevo empleo en México, en el transcurso se encuentra con un sexy Mexicano, asi es, ALEJANDRO**

**Pareja: Obviamente, AlejandroxHeather**

**Cancion: Americano by Lady Gaga**

**Avisos: UA (Universo Alterno), es decir TD nunca pasó. **

**Ahora sí, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Heather era una americana nacida en Nueva York. Tenía 20 años, y un empleo mal empleo como maestra en una escuela pobre y mal pagada, _**Freinet. **_Después de trabajar ahí un semestre, cansada de su malvada jefa  
Lucí Fernanda y su mala condición en aquel país, renunció. Decidió irse a vivir a México, para encontrar mejor empleo y una mejor calidad de vida. Heather, ya tenía todo empacado para irse. Agarro sus maletas y se alistó para cruzar la frontera. Pero al Llegar a Cd. Juárez, no contó con que la vieran unos oficiales y la deportaran por ser una indocumentada.

_**I met a girl in east LA**_

_**In floral shorts as sweet as May**_

_**She sang in eighths in two Barrio chords**_

_**We fell in love**_

_**But not in court**_

Heather se hospedó en un Hotel 4 estrellas, El _Hotel Sleep Iin_.

-Disculpe. ¿Puede darme la mejor habitación que tenga?- Pregunto Heather, como siempre pidiendo lo mejor para ella.

-Por supuesto, Señora. La habitación 69 está libre y cuenta con Internet, televisor y Biblioteca. Todo para que se sienta como en casa.- Dijo el administrador del Hotel como si hiciera un anuncio.- Se encuentra en el 6° piso, vuelta a la derecha. Estas son sus llaves- Dijo Chris dándole una tarjeta a Heather y llamando al botones para que subiera las maletas de Heather. Ella dio las gracias y se dirigió al elevador.

_**La la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la**_

Al llegar a su piso, Heather se encontró con Alejandro. Un mexicano guapo, joven, alto y moreno. Llevaba puesto una chaqueta roja que permitía ver su pecho musculoso casi oculto por una playera blanca, con botas cafés y Jeans azul oscuro. Su cabello oscuro y sedoso.

-Hola Señorita, Al parecer usted será mi nueva vecina. Permítame presentarme, Soy Alejandro Sánchez* Burromuerto – Dijo Tomando elegantemente la mano de Heather. – Y usted es...

-Alguien fuera de tu alcance, querido. – Respondió Heather, volviéndose a abrir la puerta de su habitación.

-Vale, al menos me permitiría invitarla a una cena formal, esta noche. En mi habitación.

-Ok, pero **no** es una cita. Te veo a las 8:30 p.m. Tengo mucho que desempacar.- Concluyó Heather entrando a su habitación con sus maletas.

_**Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo**_

_**Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo**_

En la cita a las 8:45 p.m. Alejandro y Heather estaban cenando y conversando.

-Cuénteme Señorita…

-Heather, me llamo Heather.

-Dime Heather ¿Qué te trae por estos lares? No muchos americanos vienen a México.- Preguntó Alejandro mientras daba un trago a su tequila.

-Solo busco un buen empleo, una mejor calidad de vida, Solo eso- Respondió Heather tomando un sorbo de su café y recordando su mala situación en Nueva York.

_**Mis canciones son de la revolución**_

_**Mi corazón me duele por mi generación**_

_De repente la música se interrumpió, por una noticia de última hora._

-Interrumpimos este segmento musical, para traerles un breve reporte informativo.- Se oyó decir a una voz a través del Televisor- La inmigrante Heather Joanna Smith fue reportada como indocumentada esta mañana al traspasar la frontera de E.U.A.- dijo el reportero mientras se veía una foto de Heather.- Regresamos con la programación habitual- Concluyó el informante.

Luego de eso, Heather apagó la TV, molesta.

-Eso es un gran problema aquí. En este país casi nadie contrata a Indocumentados- Comentó Alejandro, un poco ebrio.

-Shit! Ahora ¿Qué fucking voy a hacer?- Maldijo Heather.

-Sabes, yo conozco una forma de que te permitan quedarte en este país, pero…- dijo Alejandro inseguro, y bebiendo más de su tequila.- No creó que aceptes.- Tomó otro sorbo alcohol.

-Haría cualquier cosa con tal de quedarme – pensó Heather en voz alta, sentándose en un sofá de piel.

-Bueno, según el artículo 30, subsunción 3, Párrafo 3 de la Constitución Política Mexicana. – Paró para respirar y beber tequila.- Si una mujer extranjera – apunto hacia Heather y tomo de su tequila- Se caza con un hombre mexicano, se declara mexicana por Naturalización.

-Espera un momento, ¡Apenas te conozco! Y ¡¿Ya me estas proponiendo matrimonio? – empezó ah enojarse Heather- ¿Qué ESTAS LOCO? ¡YO ME LARGO! ADIOS FAGGOT.- Gritó Heather saliendo de la habitación de Alejandro, hacia su habitación y acostándose molesta.

_**If you love me**_

_**We can marry**_

_**On the west coast**_

_**On a Wednesday**_

_**En un verano**_

_**En agosto**_

_A la mañana siguiente_

Después de que Heather se vistiese. Salió de su habitación hacia el elevador del hotel, para bajar al restaurante que ofrecía buenos desayunos y periódico gratis. Pero no espero, encontrarse a Alejandro al salir.

-Hm, Heather ¿puedo platicar contigo?- pregunto modestamente Alejandro.

-Sorry, but I not speak your language- Respondió Heather entrando al elevador e ignorandolo.

_**I don't speak your**_

_**I don't speak your**_

_**Language, oh no**_

_**I don't speak your**_

_**I won't speak your**_

_**Jesucristo**_

Al llegar al restaurante, Heather tomo un periódico, busco un lugar vacio y se sentó en una mesa junto a la ventana. Puso el periódico a un lado y leyó el menú.

-Disculpe ¿Qué va a ordenar?- pregunto el mesero.

-Un Huevo mexicano y Jugo de Uva dietético, por favor- Pidió Heather.

-A la orden, señora- dijo el mesero retirándose.

Mientras Heather esperaba su desayuno, tomo el periódico, buscó la sección de clasificado, y la abrió buscando algún buen empleo.

Encontró varios con buen salario, y algunos otros en los que clasificaba, como estilista, diseñadora de modas, modelo, bailarina, etc.

_**Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo**_

_**Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo**_

_Después de su desayuno._

Heather había encontrado varios buenos empleos en el periódico. Entre ellos camarera de un buen restaurante. Así que decidió arreglarse para su entrevista.

Después de unas horas, Heather se subió a su automóvil rojo y condujo hasta un restaurante de comida japonesa llamado "Akari Sushi". Camino hasta la oficina del dueño del restaurante.

El dueño era un señor japonés, algo avanzado de edad llamado Kappa Sensei**. Heather se sentó frente al escritorio del jefe.

-Hola, Soy Heather Andrews Smith. Quiero solicitar empleo aquí, como camarera- Se presento Heather decentemente.

Todo parecía ir bien, hasta que en el televisor que había de tras de Heather, volvió a aparecer el reporte sobre ella, el mismo que interrumpió su cita con Alejandro. Heather no podía escucharlo, el televisor estaba en mudo. Ante ello el entrevistador decidió negarle el empleo a Heather, por ser indocumentada.

A esto, Heather se fue tristemente a un café.

_**I will fight for**_

_**I have fought for**_

_**How I love you**_

_**I have cried for**_

_**I will die for**_

_**How I care**_

Al llegar a _Starbucks_

Heather se sentó a esperar su capuchino en late semidescremado con vainilla. Cuando de repente, Alejandro franqueó la entrada y dirigió su andar hacia Heather.

-Heather, si me permites. Quisiera, hablarte un momento – dijo Alejandro caballerosamente

-Sorry, I no speak language – soltó Heather, tratando de ignorarlo

-Bien, solo quería disculparme por lo de anoche. Realmente lamento si te molestó.

-¡¿Cómo que SI me molesto? ¡Claro que me molestó!- Grito Heather

-A eso me refiero, que te molestó- suspiro y continuó Alejandro – Como sea, me enteré de una vacante donde SÍ contratan inmigrantes, y…- Interrumpió Alejandro al ver que los pedidos de él y Heather estaban listos. Se sentaron en una mesa para 2 a seguir conversando.

-Bueno, hablabas sobre una vacante…

-Ah, Sí.-recordó Alejandro- Pues, resulta que conozco a alguien que te contrataría y podría ayudarte a "hacerte mexicana"- propuso Alejandro, haciendo comillas en el aire

-Bien, Acepto. Pero nada de insinuárteme- ordenó Heather, mirando y apuntando fijamente a Alejandro con el ceño fruncido

-Confía en mí- dijo Alejandro dulcemente, con ojo seductor y sonriente

-Te estaré vigilando- advirtió Heather, haciendo la señal de "tengo mis ojos en ti".

-Perfecto, encuéntrame en el centro de modelaje _Elite Authentic_ a las 4:30 pm –dijo Alejandro, pagando su cuenta (y la de Heather). Para luego ir a su auto último modelo.

_**In the mountains**_

_**Las campanas**_

_**Están sonando**_

_**Todos los chicos (chicas)**_

_**Y los chicos (chicas) se están besando**_

Tal como le había dicho Alejandro, Heather fue al centro de modelaje _Elite Authentic, a las 4:30 pm_

Heather vistiendo ahora un vestido azul marino brillante, labial rojo cereza, pelo suelto, con una diadema verde, adornada con una pequeña rosa roja, y con zapatillas azul cielo de plataforma de 5 cms.

Al llegar a la oficina, no encontró a Alejandro solo a un señor con vestimenta de diseñador y algo afeminado, frente a una computadora.

-Disculpe, ¿ha visto a Alejandro, un hombre moreno, alto, joven, apuesto…-se sacudió la cabeza, para salir de sus fantasías.

-¿Quién le busca?- Se interrumpió el gerente francés al ver a Heather asombrado.- Vaya, pero si es la señorita Heather. Su novio Alejandro, me ha hablado de ti- comentó, tomándole las medidas a Heather.

-NO es mi novio- aclaró Heather.

_**I don't speak your**_

_**I don't speak your**_

_**Languagono**_

_**I don't speak your**_

_**I won't speak your**_

_**Jesus Christo**_

-Como sea. Lo único que busco es un buen empleo.

-Pues, ha llegado al lugar perfecto_ madame_. Necesitamos una nueva modelo femenina. Y usted, _madmasuele_ es perfecta.

-¿En serio?- Sonrió Heather

-_Oui madame. _Por cierto, su novio Alejandro está en la sala de maquillaje, esperándola

-**NO** es mi novio- Aclaró Heather, como si quisiera decírselo a sí misma- Apenas llevo unos días de conocerlo- soltó Heather dirigiéndose a la sala de maquillaje.

_**I don't speak your**_

_**I don't speak your**_

_**Americano**_

_**I don't speak your**_

_**I won't speak your**_

_**Jesus Christo**_

Luego Heather se dirigió hacia de tras de una puerta rosa que decía "_maquillaje_" en busca de Alejandro, que lo encontró probándose una chaqueta de cuero negro.

-Bien, dime ¡¿Por qué ese francés afeminado cree que somos pareja?- Preguntó Heather, como si fuera su saludo

-Sinceramente, No lo sé- respondió- pero ¡Oye, ya tienes empleo! ¿no?

-Sí pero, aun me buscan esos oficiales- se preocupo Heather

-No te preocupes, querida. Conozco otra forma de quedarte en este hermoso país. Y ¡NO! No tienes que casarte con nadie- Aclaró el mexicano antes de que Heather reaccionara

-Bien dime.

-Solo tienes que conseguir una carta de naturalización en la S.R.E.

-¿S.R.E.?

-Secretaria de Relaciones Exteriores. Hay uno a unas 15 cuadras de aquí. Será mejor que te lleve en mi carro, lo policías podrían reconocer la placa trasera de tu auto, además necesitaras la firma de un testigo.- Sugirió Alejandro.

_**Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo**_

_**Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo**_

_**Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo**_

_**Ahhhhh-americaaaa Americanoooo**_

Entonces Heather y Alejandro subieron al BMW del moreno y arrancaron hacia las instalaciones de la S.R.E. Lo malo, no contaron con que unas pocas cuadras después, aparecieran los oficiales de inmigración persiguiéndolos.

-Dijiste que no nos reconocerían en tu auto – dijo Heather, agachándose para que no la vieran los oficiales.

-Eso creí, agh. Seguramente hoy es día de No Circula.

-Como sea. Haz algo- se molesto Heather sin saber de que hablaba él chico

-No te preocupes, los perderemos- Entonces Alejandro aumento al límite velocidad.

_**Don't you try and catch me**_

_**Don't you try and catch me**_

_**No no no no**_

_**I'm living on the edge of**_

_**Living on the edge of the**_

_**Law law law law**_

Desafortunadamente, a mitad del camino se quedaron sin gasolina.

-Genial. ¡¿Ahora qué?- Dijo Heather.

-Tendremos que ir a pie. Solo son 2 cuadras más

En eso, vieron que a lo lejos se acercaban los oficiales.

-Está bien.

Alejandro y Heather bajaron del móvil rápidamente y salieron corriendo hasta Llega a la S.R.E.

_**No traten de atraparme**_

_**No traten de atraparme**_

_**No, no, no, no**_

_**Vivo al límite**_

_**Estoy viviendo al límite de la**_

_**Ley, Ley, Ley, Ley.**_

Al llegar rápidamente Heather pudo hacerse mexicana, y cumplir su sueño de vivir en México por siempre, trabajando de modelo junto a Alejandro.

* * *

*Lo de Sanchez lo invente

**Soy mala para los nombres japoneses

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Aunque, no estoy segura de haber descrito bien el final.**

**Bueno, despues de tenerlo que resubir solo quiero dejar algo en claro.**

**NADIE SE METE CON MIS FIC**

**MUGRIENTAS SAMARITANAS VAYAN A ELIMINAR FIC A OTRO LADO**

**Si no te gusto, NO me insultes y vete a la verga **

**Dejas Review **=*w*= Nyan


	2. Paparazzi SierraxCody

**Bueno, resubo un song-fic que me eliminaron. Como sea, este no tiene la letra de la cancion asi que: 1. Les pido y recomiendo escuchen Paparazzi mientras la leen y 2. Ya que no tiene la letra, por favor no me lo eliminen**

**Este Song-Fic es sobre la relacion SierraxCody, espero que la difruten**

**Discleimer: Total Drama no me pertenece, ni la cancion. No me eliminen algo que me costo esfuerzo escribir. Por favor**

* * *

Después de TD, Sierra logro encontrar un trabajo como paparazzi en _Casería de Celebridades_. Ella aprovecho esto, para poder seguir a su amado Cody.

Un Día, le pidieron a Sierra un reportaje sobre Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson.

Entonces, fue directo a su casa para espiarlo. Llevaba su cámara para tomar fotos.

Cuando hiba a la escuela, ella siempre pensaba en Cody. "Él es tan perfecto, juntos seriamos fantásticos" y tenía razón pues entre TDWT y TDROTI, ella pudo comprobar que no era la única que pensaba así. Pues, ya había hasta un club de fans de Siody, que la apoyaba.

Durante Drama Total Gira Mundial. Ella lo estuvo siguiendo por todas partes. Cada vez que él se le negaba, ella persistía. Sierra, era su mayor y lo seguiría hasta que la ame.

Para ella no había nadie más. Pues, ella será su _Paparazzi_. Un día, durante Drama Total Gira Mundial, cuando no estaban grabando. Sierra le escribió una carta a Cody.

_Querido Cody:_

_Sé que para ti soy solamente una loca fan obsesiva, y que la única que ocupa un lugar en tu mente y corazón es Gwen, pero yo sólo deseo mostrarte que ella no te conoce: no sabe que tu nombre completo es Cody Emmet Jameson Anderson, que tu cumpleaños es el 1 de abril ni que duermes con un emú de peluche. Ella nunca te amara como quiero amarte. Así que, Sí soy tu mayor fan, Cody yo seré tu paparazzi. Pues, te perseguiré hasta que me ames. _

_Tú sólo ves a través de mi pero si quisieras conocerme mejor, podríamos ser un increíble y hermoso milagro, en vez de lo que somos ahora: sombras en una luz apagada, invisibles. Tú sabes bien que para mí, no hay otra persona a la que pueda amar tanto como a ti._

(POV Normal):

En aquel episodio de Drama Total Gira Mundial viajaron a Francia. Sierra, había estado llorando casi todo el episodio y aunque, al final confesó que solo fingió llorar. Para ella, _esas lagrimas purpuras no tienen precio._

(De vuelta a la carta)

_Cody, para mi amarte es un delicioso pastel. __Solo quisiera mirarte directo a los ojos y hacer que te dieras cuenta de tantas cosas; ojala y te dieras que cuenta que soy la única que nota como se iluminan tus ojos cuando sonríes…_

_Tu sabes que yo soy tú mayor fan, te seguiré hasta que me ames. Yo seré como tu propia paparazzi. No temas, prometo ser buena. Eso sí, no me detendré hasta que seas mío. __Si tan solo me dejarás amarte, nosotros seriamos fantásticos._

_Atte. Sierra._

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo espero que les haya gustado. **_  
_

**Ahora un par de avisos**

**1. Necesito que visiten mi perfil y voten en una encuesta que hice para ustedes, sobre que una idea que tengo. Quiero saber que piensan de una pareja fannon de la que quiero escribir**

**2. Les recuerdo que como lectores, me pueden dar sugerencias de canciones y con que parejas o personajes usarla. Por ejemplo, ¿Con que pareja o personaje deberia usar "So Happy I could Die" de Lady Gaga? Siendo una cancion que habla de las adicciones. O deja tu ideas en un review**

**Asi que**

**Dejas Review =^.^=**


	3. Edge Of Glory

**Bueno, aqui estoy de regreso con otro SongFic, sin letra, pero aqui la info:**

**Canción: Edge Of Glory**

**Pareja: CameronxBeth (lo se, algo crack pero, Ey ambos son nerds, ¿porque no? y no me digan que por Brady por que no creo que exista, él de la final de LDA fue solo un actor pagado)**

**Trama: Es el Baile de graduacion y Cameron quiere hacerle una gran proposicion a Beth, pero algo arruina sus planes.**

**Bueno lean, espero que les guste. **

* * *

Era el baile de graduación, todos bailaban al ritmo de _Just Dance_ de Lady Gaga, todos menos una persona, Beth que estaba sentada en un banco sola. Hasta que un chico llego a ella, era Cameron

-¿quieres bailar? – Pregunto Cameron a Beth

-Claro – acepto Beth

Beth y Cameron eran grandes amigos de preparatoria, tenían mucho en común; ambos eran nerds rechazados de la sociedad, pero al menos se tenían entre si y no les importaba que los llamaran feos, o lo que sea; eran muy buenos amigos y su amistad soportaba todo.

Después de una canción de baile, Cameron invito a Beth a sentarse y tomar algo en la cafetería de la escuela. Se sentaron en una mesa junto a una ventana y Cameron, estaba sentado a un lado, junto a Beth.

-Beth, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte, muy seriamente. – dijo Cameron, algo nervioso.

-¿Qué es, Cam? Puedes decirme lo que quieras, después de todo somos amigos ¿no?

-Sí, es sobre eso.- Cameron inhaló calmándose- Beth, tú y yo hemos sido amigos desde mucho hace más de 3 años, y siento que ya nos conocemos lo suficiente para poder ser algo más que amigos- decía Cameron, mientras que sacaba una cajita negra de su abrigo

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir, Cam?- preguntó Beth confundida y nerviosa

Cameron se levanto de su asiento, con la cajita negra en la mano y se hincó frente a Beth

-Beth, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?- dijo Cameron abriendo la cajita y mostrándole un anillo con un gran diamante

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Por supuesto que acepto, Cameron!- Acepto Beth entusiasmada- ¡Cielos! ¿Cómo conseguiste un anillo tan caro?- Pregunto Beth asombrada, observando el diamante

-Tuve que usar la mitad de mis ahorros para la universidad, pero estaré bien, aún puedo ir a Yale – dijo Cameron levantándose y volviéndose a sentar, mientras Beth se ponía el anillo. – Me alegra que hayas aceptado, estaba muy nervioso- dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente con una servilleta

Beth tomo un sorbo a su bebida y luego besó a Cameron en una mejilla, él se ruborizó, se voltearon y empezaron a besuquearse.

Después de un rato, la atmosfera romántica fue interrumpida por incendio inesperado que parecía venir de la cocina. Cuando lo notaron, Cameron y Beth estaban entre llamas. Entonces se separaron y empezaron a buscar salida, mientras "bailaban" entre las llamas ardientes. Beth corría asustada, pero sintiendo la prisa y el peligro, ella corría hasta que llego a la puerta de entrada del colegio donde estaba Cameron

-¡Gracias al cielo estas a salvo!- Dijo Cameron abrazando a Beth

-Lo mismo para ti, ahora mejor vamos a un lugar seguro, sígueme- Dijo Beth, dirigiéndolo al borde de una gran colina

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto Cameron

-Solo pienso que es un buen lugar para ver la puesta del sol, y pasar el rato- dijo Beth sentándose debajo de un árbol que estaba cerca del borde, pero seguro.

Camero vio detenidamente el paisaje y se sentó enseguida de Beth, y la tomo de la mano - Sí tienes razón, es una grandiosa vista – dijo de forma encantadora

-Sabes, ahora mismo estoy al borde de la gloria y teniendo un momento de verdad, contigo- dijo Beth amorosa a Cameron

-Yo pienso lo mismo, querida Beth- respondió Cameron

Se quedaron viendo el anochecer y luego volvieron a besuquearse

FIN

* * *

**Si ya se que fue muy raro y repentino que pasara de algo romantico a un incendio así, pero ¡Hago lo mejor que puedo! ¡Escribir un fic es dificil! o ¡AGH! *se agarra y jala el pelo para calmarse***

**Bueno, ya estoy mejor **

**Espero que les haya gustado pues es mi regalo de navidad para ustedes (?)**

**Así que les ruego *se inclina* POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEW *w***

**Recuerden que me pueden sugerir ideas, canciones, parejas, personajes para mis proximos Fics**

**ENSERIO DEJEN REVIEW **


End file.
